


Battle of rules

by jeanette9a



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Books, Funny, Gen, Rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeanette9a/pseuds/jeanette9a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has apologized to Writer and got to borrow a special book from him. on the way home he runs in to Walker, who thinks that the book is contraband. But Danny has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of rules

Danny flew silently through the ghost zone. He had just been over apologizing to ghost writer because of the Christmas incident.   
And they have gotten off better after that. And Danny asked Writer about the rules in the ghost zone and writer had lent him a book and a warning too not destroy that one. He had also told Danny something fun about rules.  
Apparently the Japanese people use a funny (in my opinion) word for it, and Danny was planning on putting that to good use. He was practically giggling.   
But then he ran in to Walker. “Punk!”  
“Walker!” Danny said surprised since he had his head buried in the book. He had read it a couple times but wanted to remember everything.  
“Punk, it’s against the rules to bring real world contraband to the ghost zone!” Walker nearly screamed.  
But then Danny smirked:” it’s not a Ruru.”  
“Don’t be smart with me Punk.” Walker said and grabbed for the book but Danny wouldn’t let him get a hold of it.  
“Ah, ah, ah.” Danny said wagging his finger. “This Book it’s not against the Ruru.”  
“I said hand it over Punk!” Walker roared.  
“Not against the Ruru, and it’s not a real world Item this book is Writers.” He says and smirks like the Cheshire cat.   
“Well you are resisting arrest so you are coming with me it’s in the rules!”  
Not a Ruru! I haven’t done anything illegal and I have the right to state my side of the case it’s a Ruru.”  
“Don’t play smart with me, Punk.” Walker growled.  
“It’s in the Ruru book.” He says, smiling still.  
“How would you prove it?” Walker said smirking now.  
Danny smiled wider and showed Walker the cover of the book he was holding.  
And the title says: “Ghost Zone Rule book.”  
Walker froze, gaping at the book.  
Danny laughed and said have a nice day Walker and flew off.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I do not own Danny phantom or PSG. I hope you guys and gals like this random one shot!  
> For those of you familiar with PSG i must admit the rule idea came from watching that series on youtube.  
> but i hope this were funny.


End file.
